Jagged Little Tapestry
Jagged Little Tapestry is the third episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and eleventh episode overall. It will air on January 16, 2015. The filming of this episode began around September 26th, 2014. Source This episode will be written by Brad Falchuk and directed by Paul McCrane. Source Spoilers Summary Source *Kurt and Rachel continue to struggle as co-coaches of New Directions. While Kurt thinks their goal should be to educate the new Glee-Clubbers and introduce them to the classics, Rachel remains convinced they will be better off trying to get the kids fired up about the upcoming competition by assigning something more contemporary and relatable. They reach an accord—albeit a tenuous one—when they decide to make their first weekly assignment a mash-up of the two genres using the music of Carole King and Alanis Morissette. And as Kurt struggles with the thought that he might have lost Blaine for good, his growing feelings of hopelessness begin to exacerbate the tensions between him and Rachel even further. *Meanwhile, when Becky Jackson needs help to cover up a lie told to her new boyfriend, some of the Glee Club alumni pitch in to help… in more ways than one; Brittany and Santana take their relationship to the next level; and when one of the football players conspires against Coach Beiste, it leads to her making a shocking confession—and to a welcome opportunity for Sam. Plot Source General *The alums decide to stick around another week to help out. Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana and Tina are on hand. Not Mercedes or Artie, though. *Kurt and Rachel come up with the idea of an Alanis Morissette/Carole King mash-up week. Kurt wanted to go classic, Rachel wanted something more modern and angsty. They compromise. The two continue to have power struggles. Rachel accuses Kurt of allowing his heartbreak to affect his work. She’s not wrong. *Madison, Mason, Jane, and Roderick are members of the New Directions. *Becky is still around too. She needs help with a boy. The others, including Sue and Roz Washington worry because he’s not special needs. Tina and Quinn help in Becky’s quest to impress him. She lies about being in a slew of after school activities including the CPR society of America. Sam, Shannon, Spencer, and Sue *Spencer wants a shot at being quarterback, but Shannon isn’t convinced. Sam champions Spencer’s ambitions. *Shannon is acting weird, and Sam and the team, including Spencer, are worried about her. It turns out she has a huge personal issue going on, her transition to male. Everybody, including Sue, promises to support her. Brittany and Santana *Santana proposes to Brittany in front of the Glee Club. Brittany says yes. Kurt objects, due to his painful engagement and break-up with Blaine. They’re all too young to be married, he says. Santana tells Kurt off, pulling out every insult she can muster. *There is a very sweet scene, before the proposal, between Brittany and Santana. They lay in bed together in Brittany’s bedroom. Blaine, Dave, and Kurt *Kurt runs into Blaine and Karofsky at the music store and they have a little awkward conversation. As they walk off, Kurt breaks into song. It’s a montagey duet between the two of them. **The photo of Blaine and Kurt dressed in Dalton Academy uniforms is from the It's Too Late duet. The song begins at the music sheet store after Kurt runs into Blaine and Karofsky. At one point, the scene shifts to the Lima Bean. Blaine (Karofsky is also in this scene) spots Kurt, and in flashback, remembers old times when they were Warblers. *Kurt apologizes to Brittany for his behavior in the choir room. She drops the news that Blaine and Karofsky have moved in together. She knows, because they asked her to decorate their new apartment. She gives him real advice. He should move on, date someone else. He takes her advice in, appreciatively, but continues to struggle. Scene Spoilers *Chord, Dot, and Jane were on set. (9/26) Source 1 Source 2 *Jenna was on set. (9/30) Source However, this could be for Homecoming. *Chris and Lea were on set. (10/2) Source However this could be for The Hurt Locker, Part One. *Dianna, Heather, Jane, Jenna, Lauren, NeNe and Naya were on set. (10/6) Source *Heather, Mark and Naya were on set. (10/7) Source *Dianna, Heather, Jenna, Lea, and Naya were on set. (10/16) Source Songs Source *Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Guest Cast Guest Stars Source Source 2 *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Source *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthySource *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Justin Prentice as Darrell Source Source 2 *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward Source *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter Source Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Gallery Tumblr_ncqbe370dq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ncqlakPQxB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nd1j9xbLbD1s57bimo1 r1 500.png Santana puck s06.jpg Tumblr nd760vUxUw1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndjnscRiL91ql1znmo1 500.png B5Q8MlHCYAAObxa.jpg Jlt.jpg B5RCygBIcAEcl c.jpg B5RCgTOIMAA ecB.jpg Tumblr ngv1ztlfQi1shywnpo2 500.png Tumblr ngv5ggW4Hy1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngv5ggW4Hy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngv5bdcFVm1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngv0toxYA91qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ncu03zN7fo1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Glee you learn you've got a friend.png Glee so far away.png Glee will you love me tomorrow head over feet.png Glee hand in my pocket i feel the earth move.png Glee it's too late.png tumblr_ngybq7m3c11u4784mo1_1280.png Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_921364481_lr.jpg Glee-BTS-61.jpg Glee-BTS-18.jpg Glee-BTS-21.jpg Glee-BTS-31.jpg Glee-BTS-41.jpg Glee-BTS-51.jpg Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo3 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo2 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo5 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo4 500.gif Tumblr nhxy6qQfOr1qkm6cwo1 500.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no1_250.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no2_250.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no3_250.gif tumblr_nhxyzd9Mjj1rzuk6no4_250.gif PDA.png|no pda hemo2.jpg hemo.jpg Tumblr ni0zufexLT1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Himp6.gif Himp5.gif Himp4.gif Himp3.gif Himp2.gif Himp1.gif Tumblr ni2uo9fTs61s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr ni2uo9fTs61s57bimo6 250.gif tumblr_ni2uo9fTs61s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_ni2urtT6CA1rrcdhxo2_500.gif tumblr_ni2uhiLJEK1r04el3o1_400.gif tumblr_ni2uhiLJEK1r04el3o2_400.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention